


[CROSS SANS x READER] CROSS OVER

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Underverse, XTale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: You're stuck with Sans in traveling to other places just to grab codes for your own broken world. Great.At least, that's what Sans thinks.You absolutely love spending time with Sans, exploring areas you have never been in.  You want to keep this up, because you loved Sans as much as you loved playing around. But......did Sans feel that way too?





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, I will, of course, switch between POVs occasionally. No, I will not mark which POV it currently is, since I feel like it ruins how the page looks. Thank you!~  
> -Colonel Snivy

I stood at the Last Corridor, awaiting for [y/n] to arrive, as my instincts ordered me.

She still wasn't here.

I thought about her and...strange memories flooded my mind as I thought carefully. Memories of us hanging out, laughing, eating and talking...

My eyes watered and I sobbed heavily. I finally figured it out.

[y/n] had reset. I saw a memory of her promising me that she would never do it, she held my hand and told me, "I will never reset. I promise, Sans. Honest." I held her hand in response and smiled. Anger flared in my left eye, visible as can be.

She broke her promise to me. Why though?

\-----------------------------

You headed down the path of the Core, searching for the last monsters to kill. You heard a few shaky footsteps behind you and whipped around, seeing a Final Froggit whimpering, realizing its attempt to sneak away had failed. You ran towards the amphibian monster and slammed it on the head with the frying pan you had found in Hotlands.

The Final Froggit squealed in pain and cracked in half, afterwards dissolving into dust. You walk towards the next room, frying pan in hand. Mettaton was there, laughing at you. He said his 'depressing monologue' and afterwards transformed. Without emotion, you raised the pan and broke the place where his SOUL was, cracking the metal into pieces. The SOUL broke into pieces as he said his last words, Mettaton exploding into a broken rectangle. You stepped around the broken remains of the worthless bot and headed on.

On your way to the Last Corridor, you grabbed the Heart Locket and Real Knife, breaking through the locked chains of the stairs with the knife. You stomped downstairs, ignoring Flowey's stupid tale of despair. He grew afraid as you wielded the knife, the sign clear that you wanted him to shut up. Flowey fled to the Last Corridor, your loud footsteps crashing into the ground as you chased the damn flower. You skidded into the golden hallway, sliding to a stop. Sighting Sans, the hand you used to hold the knife dropping.

"Hey there," you say, grinning. "Did ya miss me?"

Sans said nothing, his left eye bursting into flames.

"Oh, you do remember!" you shouted out with laughter. "And now Sansy-wansy is mad!"

The skeleton stiffened angrily, the light in his left eye getting bigger and brighter.

"I betcha brother loves ya," you taunted, throwing dust onto Sans.

He gives you a questionable look as the grey solid covered his fluffy hoodie. You smile and responded, "I heard people put a monster's dust on something they love!"

Sans's confused face transformed into an expression of horrible rage, the fire in his left eye growing humongous with every moment you made an insult at him. You enjoyed every moment his emotions got worse until a bone charged upwards from the ground towards you. You stepped aside from the bone just in time, smiling at Sans.

"You wanna play the hard way?" you laughed as you wielded the dusty knife in your hand. "So be it, skeletrash."

\-----------------------------

It's over.

You thrust your knife at the tired but attentive Sans, of course, making him dodge.

"You think you can get me now? I doubt you'll ever land a hit--"

Your hand pushed forward at full speed, plunging the knife into Sans' cheek and cutting a small mark into it. He screamed in agony, pain pulsing through his bones. You paused for a second, watching his blood drip onto the floor and ooze into the tiles' cracks before thrusting the weapon into his SOUL. His screech was cut short as he collapsed on the ground.

He stared up at you and mouthed, _I thought you promised me._

You smiled. "There was nothing to promise," you responded.

And he turned into a filthy pile of monster dust.

You walked on, smiling about the fact you finally killed Smiley Trashbag. Your SOUL lurched with pain despite the fact the scars left on you no longer hurt. You clenched it tightly and growled. Why was it hurting? You did your best to tune it out as you entered the throne room.

\-----------------------------

You had erased the world.

Everything was gone.

There was no new world promised for you here.

Just blue and white.

You groaned in disappointment. You're stuck in this empty void with the stupid skeleton you thought had died. No, wait...

...you're stuck in his body.

No way. You tried to move, but Sans was in control right now. You felt your right cheek sting as painfully as a wasp because of the scar you had left on the stupid skeleton. You try pushing that half soul of the sack of bones with yours and finally gained control, the body transforming to look more like your original body. You breathe a sigh of relief, ignoring the skeleton's cries of protest. Now all you had to do was wait.


	2. THE ARTIST PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artist visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the smol Ink baby.  
> I was watching Jakei stream and roleplaying while writing this, so I might be a little bad at details.  
> -Colonel Snivy

You were too tired and hungry to keep control of Sans's body for days, eventually giving up and letting Sans take over.

Silently, you groan as Sans cried his eyes out, calling for Papyrus and the others. You _really_ didn't have the time for his stupid angst.

You rested in Sans's mentality with relief that you didn't have to deal with controlling his body anymore, until you glimpsed a tiny streak of brown, black and tan. It turned into what appeared to be Sans, but not quite Sans, with an absurdly large and fancy paintbrush and the clothes of what would've belonged to some weird artist or painter. The one that you were familiar with and stuck inside scrambled backwards in fear on his hands, too puny to even confront the other one.

"Um, hi," the painter greeted nervously as he settled himself on the floor. "Do you want to talk...?"

Sans relaxed himself, scooting forwards to sit in front of the painter. "...I guess."

The painter convulsed and vomited ink, causing you to scream inside of Sans's mentality as the Sans you were familiar with scrambled backwards. The artist recovered himself, scratching the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm really excited..." he explained quickly. Sans huffed nervously and scooted back forward as the other one cleaned up the black mess.

"I'm Ink Sans, most just call me Ink," the painter said, holding out his hand for a handshake. "What about you?"

You swore that wasn't Ink Sans's real name.

"Don't you even _dare_  handshake with that creep!" you hissed at Sans. He seemed to have heard you, but he shook Ink's hand anyway. "...I'm Cross," Sans responded.

You facepalmed. Who the hell would be named Cross?

At least he wasn't something like Jesus. That would've been a disaster.

\---------------

San- err, Cross, doodled a horribly detailed drawing of Ink with crayons, happily showing it off to Ink. Apparently, Ink smiled and patted Cross on the head and told him that it was a great drawing. You groaned in boredom and took over, doodling a dead Cross that was quite detailed. You threw it into Ink's face hostilely, Ink's face turning into a pale expression. Cross took over, mentally scolding you. Ink nervously slid the drawing away, in turn painting a really detailed piece of art of Cross. You decided that this was the only trait you liked about Ink.

After talking with Ink about the situation in your world, he simply offered to keep you company since it was most likely your world could never return. You couldn't accept the fact that you couldn't return to the world you were familiar with, frantically trying to come up with a way to recover it. You were about to decline until Sa- Cross quickly took over and said yes.

Way to go, Cross. Always have to jump in.

Now you're stuck with a stupid artist.


	3. THE ARTIST PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left.  
> \-----  
> INK SANS - comyet  
> CROSS SANS - jakei95  
> CORE FRISK - dokudoki / corefriskau / corefrisk  
> mentions:  
> UNDERSWAP - popcornpr1nce / underswapped  
> UNDERFELL - AU community  
> GZTale - golzy  
> OUTERTALE - outertale (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently skimming over Underverse!Sans right now to refresh my memory of what happened and how Ink left Cross.  
> Also  
> IF YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON IN THE FUTURE VOTE ON THIS DAMN POLL KK??  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/11974131  
> -Christy Huynh

You starting getting used to the artist appearing to accompany you both and trying to relieve you of boredom. Cross managed to keep control of both of your SOULs, disabling your ability to take temporary control of his body. You eventually gave up trying to control Cross...

...until a grey child came.

\---------------

The grey child's name was Core Frisk.

They just showed up one day instead of Ink, and you were confused.

"Greetings," they had said, a small, peaceful smile on their face. "My name is Core Frisk. I heard that you have nothing left in this world because of how the human lost her RESET possibilities, and how she erased the world, thinking that everything would be okay since a new one would be promised for her. But she was wrong."

Cross was about to break in, but the stupid child kept going with their speech.

"There are others just like you," they remarked. "They are from different timelines and worlds similar to yours, and their worlds were corrupted, just like yours. Follow me, and I will allow you to take refuge where they are."

No. You couldn't. There _has_ to be a way to rebuild the world...

Luckily, Cross declined with a sharp "no". Core Frisk frowned, and at last said, "Fine then. Be stuck in an empty void with no way of ever RESETTING."

And then they left.

\---------------

Ink came back, showing off pieces of art of other timelines called Alternate Universe, AUs for short, Underswap, Underfell, Outertale, GZTale...

Wait, what the fuck? GZTale? What the hell was that name?

Anyways, you examined the AUs, studying how different the inhabitants were from yours. Underswap switched the roles and personalities, most likely the setting as well, Underfell made everything...edgy...Outertale was in space and GZTale...

...let's just say it was depressing, and you didn't expect that from such a ridiculous-sounding timeline.

You quickly glued together a plan in your mind as Cross drew some art to ask Ink if the AUs were like his drawings.

Now all you had to do was find a way to start the plan as Ink left, whispering mindlessly to Cross.

\---------------

Cross paused in the middle of drawing another pic of him chasing Ink. "What's wrong?" the artist asked patiently.

"Can you rebuild my world?" Cross asked at last. "Can you bring back my friends, at least...my brother?"

"I can't resurrect the dead or rebuild a large world," Ink answered sadly. "I'm sorry, C."

You angrily took over a bit, frowning in disappointment at Ink. Black liquid dripped from your eyes, scaring the hell out of Ink. He scrambled backwards in fear, just as Cross had the first time Ink arrived. The painter fled back into the Multiverse, leaving you and Cross alone in the void.


	4. [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR. ESCAPE DECLINED.  
> \-----  
> CROSS - jakei95  
> INK - comyet  
> [REDACTED] - loverofpiggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [̢̦͍̮̩̮͎E̪̼͡Ŗ͖̜͍̥̻̤R̺̀O͏͖̫̣̞͖͙̩R̦̥]͓͝  
> -Colonel Snivy

Ink hasn't come back for a while.

You felt that the plan wasn't going to work out, especially after you scared Ink away.

Cross took over immediately after sensing your uneasiness, shouting out his anger and disappointment. You rolled your eyes, suddenly sighting a black, sticky duplicate of Sans appeared beside the both of you.

"I could feel your sick feelings from so many timelines away," it commented, grinning. Cross stared at the duplicate angrily. "Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked.

The duplicate snickered. "Nah, I got something that might just make your day."

\---------------------

While the duplicate, Nightmare, was explaining his plan to Cross, you noticed a bright, yellow Sans waving but then leaving immediately after a short pause.

Nightmare had flinched a bit.

"...who was that?" Cross asked hesitantly, afterwards interrupted by Nightmare shaking angrily.

"Just follow the plan, got it?" Nightmare grumbled, tentacles dripping black ooze all over the ground. Cross nodded slowly as the slimy skeleton disappeared, once more leaving you unprotected and insecure, with nothing to defend yourselves with.

\----------------------

Somebody came.

Both of you heard the patter of footsteps.

Cross turned around, asking hopefully, "Ink? Is that you--"

He stopped, his pupils shrinking to the size of peas. Blue strings wrapped around his limbs, lifting him high into the air. Cross was shocked, too afraid to struggle against the tight yarn. "Sans, you dumb idiot, do something!" you hissed to him.

He didn't listen. Reading his thoughts, you could barely make out any sense of escape, his mind scrambled into a heap of panic and despair.

"We're going to die if you don't try something!" you cried out.

Still nothing.

More blue strings wrapped around the half-souls you had. Frantically, you tried to take over, but for some reason, you couldn't seem to grasp onto his mentality. Cross was too afraid to even speak or fight back.

"H-h-heheh-h-he..." A horribly distorted chuckle came from a couple meters away. "T-This place is awfully large for just one p-p-person like you. That's k-k-k-kinda selfish, y'k-k-know?"

You helplessly watched as the souls were stolen, taken. Just...gone.

Looking back on this experience, you realized you couldn't remember most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i finally got it done are you happy yet
> 
> update: i'm not gonna work on this fic anymore, i;'m abandoning it. have fun  
> -Colonel Snivy


	5. INTERMISSION [Author's Note]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for not updating lately.  
> -Colonel Snivy

Hello,  
I'm sorry for not updating lately. I've been procrastinating and I've kinda been slipping out of the fandom a bit. I still adore Undertale and Underverse, but I'm kinda lacking the motivation to keep going with this fic, so if I ever want to add a new chapter, it'll probably take weeks.  
Sorry for not updating.  
I might just give up on this or continue slowly, I don't know. But don't rush me or it'll make things worse. I have a life, and I think I'd like to go on with it.  
But anyways, yeah, I can't really update this at the moment. Sorry for letting you guys down.  
Sincerely,  
Colonel Snivy


End file.
